<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Wasn't Planned by rootlessprophecy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944121">This Wasn't Planned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy'>rootlessprophecy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After days with no contact things start to feel out of place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antonio Cesaro/Sheamus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Wasn't Planned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started with a video game. A stupid video game where Sheamus lost, accused Cesaro of cheating, and refused to talk to him for days. On the fifth day, however, things started to feel out of place. Nothing felt right. "Okay, time to suck it up," Sheamus told his reflection in the mirror before stepping out. The one thing that was constant was Cesaro making his fancy coffee. Shuffling his feet Sheamus stood next to the other. "Look... I'm sorry for being a dick about the game." With that Cesaro smiled, but didn't turn to look at him. "Apology accepted, though it was to be expected. I knew you'd react that way." Dumbfounded Sheamus places his hand on Cesaro's should to turn him. That one touch. The warmth beneath his fingers after days of no contact felt exhilarating. Before he even knew it Sheamus leaned in to give the other a kiss.</p><p>This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was making coffee out of all things. Coffee that could spill and burn them, but Cesaro kissed back while wrapping his arms around Sheamus' shoulders. The coffee was long forgotten. The warmth that it could give was nothing compared to what was going on right now.</p><p>Just as Sheamus tries to slip his hands under Cesaro's shirt Cesaro gently takes hold of the other's wrists and tugs him towards the bed room. There's no talk between them as their actions do all the speaking. Now is the time that Sheamus is allowed to slip 'The Bar' shirt off of Cesaro's body. This isn't enough though. Nothing is enough as Sheamus leans in to suck the side of Cesaro's neck before turning it into kisses. Soft kisses that lead to unattended, yet perky nipples. Licking his lips Sheamus sucks on one as he tugs on the other, twisting and pulling as he suckles. This still wasn't how Cesaro pictured the night, but it's exactly how it should be. How he missed the touch and warmth of the other as it shows with the moans he lets out and a hand reaching out to brush his fingers through the, for once, down hair. Just as he feels nipples being played with Cesaro lets out a gasp and tugs at the red hair. "Sheamus, you're making me want the bed", Cesaro pants out as he bucks up to rub his hips against Sheamus to show him just how turned on he's become. Taking his lips off of the wet nipple Sheamus smirks and starts walking to the mentioned room.</p><p>Again, this wasn't how the night was supposed to go, but with Sheamus there is never a plan outside the ring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>